Runes Of the Forgotten
by Replay15
Summary: What if Poseidon only adopted Percy? What if Percy had a whole world made dormant? What if magic wasn't impossible for the son of the sea?
1. Meeting Old Friends

**Ello. So, I am trying to make an ongoing book that lasts more than a chapter. This is my attempt.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Old Friends**

 **"Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. They may not wear it on their sleeves, but it's there if you look deep." - Taraji P. Henson**

* * *

Percy Jackson walked into his New York apartment to see his mom talking to a complete stranger. The person looked up, alarmed at the sound of the door opening.

"Don't worry, Ron. It's just my son, Percy." Sally Jackson told the ginger man.

"So, this is the one Hermione is raging about? The one you had with…" The man, now identified as Ron, faded off at the end, looking sad.

"Yes, that is him."

"Um, hello? Who are you talking about?" The now 17-year-old Percy questioned.

"Percy, this is Ronald Weasley. Ron, Percy." Sally replied.

"Hello." Percy said in a monotone, as if practiced. As he (Percy) moved to the kitchen, Ron replied with a hello, how are you? In said kitchen, a pan of his mom's famous blue cookies rested on two oven mitts on the table.

"So, Ron, why are you here?" Percy asked as he grabbed a cookie.

"I came by to talk with your mother. See, we were old middle school friends, and I wanted to remain in contact." Ron explained reasonably.

"Then, why haven't you visited before?" Percy asked, half-heartedly.

"Because your mother and Har-"Sally made a noise of protest and clamped her hand over Ron's mouth.

"Excuse us for a moment, will you?" Sally dragged Ron out of the room. If Percy paid more attention, he could have heard a very shrill "What!" from his mother's room, where she dragged Ron. Sally walked out of her room, followed by Ron.

"So, what was that about?" Percy asked to nobody in particular.

"Your father." Ron muttered almost going unheard.

"What about him," Percy straightened "he's gone." Ron looked over at Percy.

"Do you remember your mom's friend, Harry?" Ron asked. Percy remembered a bright flash a lightning and loud screaming.

"Vaguely." Percy answered, trying to shake the image.

"What if I told you he wasn't who you think he is?"

"What do you mean" Percy asked cautiously.

"What he means is," Sally started,

"You're a wizard, Percy!" Ron suddenly shouted, startling the other occupants. Ron paused. "That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Sally rolled her eye.

"Yes, it does Ron." She replied, as if practiced. Percy eyed both of them.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"You look like him, ya know. Same eyes, same... shape." It was Ron who answered.

"How do you know my dad?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Simple. He was my best friend. Percy your father is Harry..." That was as far as he got before the old man in the weird robes walked in.

"Hello Ronald, Sally." The old man stated, before opening his mouth. "Hello, Percy Jackson. I am Albus Dumbledore. Ex-headmaster of Hogworts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. A God?

Ron sputtered.

"How…?" He asked. Dumbledore waggled his fingers.

"Magic!" He whispered, as if telling a great secret.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron glared. "But seriously, how are you alive? Harry watched you die." Percy's head started to hurt at the name _Harry_ , as if it was Percy was forgetting something.

"Probably the Doors of Death." He mentioned. Dumbledore turned and looked at him, and a feather-light feeling drifted across his mind. Dumbledore frowned.

"The what?" The old man asked politely. Percy ducked his head.

"The Doors of Death. The literal doors controlled by Death. They were forced opened last summer. Apparently, more people escaped then we thought." The last part was said almost to himself. The shadows in the room darkened and a winged figure appeared. It stepped out of the shadows, revealing a dark skinned, hansom man. Percy bowed his head.

"Lord Thanatos." Percy said respectfully.

"Young Perseus." The man replied in the same tone.

"Um, what's going on?" Ron asked, slightly awkwardly.

"This is the Greek god Thanatos. He is the Death. If you see a depiction of Death, it's modeled after him." Percy replied almost instantly. He blinked. Thanatos tilted his head slightly.

"Never thought of it that way, but yes I am Death." He said so casually it nearly made Percy start laughing. Ron took as large step away from the god as he smiled creepily at Ron.

"Ok. Let's not scare my guests." Sally spoke up from behind Dumbledore and Thanatos, who was suddenly next to his, making the two jump.

"Sally Jackson," Dumbledore said in awe. "How are you?" Dumbledore made to hug her as the door opened. Paul Blofis stood in the doorway. He looked in to see Percy, his wife, an extremely old man, a god, and a 30-year-old man.

"Am I interrupting something? Because I have errands I can run." Paul said pointing to his left, down the hall.

"No, stay." Sally said, looking at the others as if daring them to challenge.

"Okay." He replied, drawing out the o. Paul walked into the slowly crowding living room and shut the door as he walked past it. "So, why are you here?" There was no intended recipient but Thanatos answered.

"My doors were mentioned and I wanted to know why." He said shrugging.

"Hm." Was the answer he got from Percy.

"Also wanted to talk with him." Thanatos gestured to Percy.

"Really? You seem to want to do that a lot since... the thing happened." Percy said, slightly stuttering at the end. If Death could be embarrassed, he would have been.

"I have my reasons," He muttered. "Besides, this is different." Thanatos grabbed Percy's shoulder and dragged him into Percy's room. After about five minutes, Percy came out and shadows seemed to churn around him. He turned to Dumbledore.

"So, why are you here?" He asked not disrespectfully.


	3. Harry who?

**I don't understand people**

 **and how they can wake up one**

 **morning and decide someone**

 **isn't important to them.**

* * *

Percy stood there for a good five or so minutes after asking his question being stared at.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore, you never answered my question. Why are you here?" He asked, slightly uncomfortably. At his voice, the four adults in the room seem to snap out of the trance they were in.

"Well, Perseus, I came here to notify you that your father is actually-" So naturally at this moment a black haired burst through the door.

"Ron, Sally, I need your help. I can't seem to find my son. He was right here, and I don't know were he went. His magical signature is close, I know it!" He said, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. He seemed tallish. About 30, if Percy had to guess. His hair stood up everywhere, except his forehead.

"Um, sir, who are you and why are in my living room?" Paul, surprising everyone else in the room.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and I'm looking for my son. He should be about 17, black hair, very green eyes. Any of this ring a bell?" Harry ask, very rushed.

"Sounds like me." Percy spoke up, for the first time since the man appeared. The man turned to look at him.

"Hmm." was all he said as he rushed other to the doorway in which Percy hadn't left.

"You'd look like him."Harry stated.

"Wait. You're looking for a son, but you don't even know what he looks like? What kind of relationship is that?" Both Harry and Sally flinched at that, but only Percy seemed to notice his mom flinching

"Well, I haven't been in any condition to see a 7-year-old."Harry said, unconsciously rubbing a spot on his chest. At that Percy understood.

"You died, didn't you." Percy questioned, not accusatory, but Harry winced anyway. Percy took a step into his room to distance himself and the man. He sighed.

"Look, I'll help you look for your son. What's his name?" Percy asked.

"His name is Perseus"

* * *

 **Don't hate me for taking so long. I like this story and have plans for it but I have problems for words.**

 **How do like the story so far?**

 **Hint: The title may come into play soon. So keep an eye out.**


	4. So it begins

**Never accuse**

 **anyone unless**

 **you see it with**

 **your own two eyes.**

 **Never use**

 **someone's past**

 **against them.**

* * *

Ron was feeling out of the loop, not that this was a particularly new feeling, just a unwanted one.

First, he visits his friend in New York to tell her Harry's back. Then, Percy arrived. Next, Dumbledore, who Ron had _seen_ dead, burst through the door. That was before Death appeared. Because it wasn't funny already, Sally's new husband shows up, followed by Harry, who then proclaims Percy is his son. Anyone else feeling rushed? Thought so.

"So, Harry," Ron spoke, "How did you get here?" Harry finally turns away from Percy.

"I flew," He and Sally seemed to wince "not the best way to travel" At this there was thunder outside, and Percy muttered something under his breath.

"I thought you loved to fly?" was Ron's question. Harry laughed bitterly.

There was a flash of lightning in a otherwise clear sky and Percy smirked.

"So..." Paul started. Harry looked at him as seeing him for the first time, which he was.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, then with out letting Paul answer, turned to Ron, "Who is he?"

"I," Paul answered, stepping closer to Sally, "am her husband, Paul Blofis" Harry stared at him for a second.

"It would be cooler if your last name was Muad'dib" Percy started laughing.

"Did you really just say that?" Harry half-turned to look at him, smirking.

"But of course." was his answer. Harry then lunged for Percy with a knife.

Percy caught his arm and brought it down across his (Percy's) knee, causing a snap to resonate through-out the small room.

Pain laced across Percy's leg as he saw the cut.

It looked like an eye, with the iris as a curl.

"σκύλα." was the only thing said.

"Welcome," Harry said "to the wonderful world of magic, where you will be used, called insane, go insane, then save everyone for... what again?" Harry directed the ending to Dumbledore, who was staring at Percy's leg in horror.

"Oh yes. To be called a traitor and killed, when loads of people watching me kill the enemy." Percy stared at him and said one thing

"Lethe." Now it was Harry's turn to stare at him.

"What?"

"The River Lethe." Percy answered as he stood up. Harry saw the rune and asked, "What happened?"

Everybody in the room just stopped and stared at Harry.

"You happened." was the only answer Percy could come up with.

* * *

 **Don't worry, this isn't like Tomb Raider where having a hole in your side doesn't matter.**

 **Harry's arm will come into play sooner or later, probably sooner, though.**

 **Until next time. Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this, bless you.**


End file.
